


Unconditional Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just being together at Christmas is a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas 2004.

Sean often felt as if he'd been married his whole life. A foolish notion since even half his life would have been an exaggeration. He hadn't been a child groom, but he'd been young. What people didn't understand was that he hadn't minded the routine, had thrived on the responsibility. And what he'd loved most of all was having someone to call his own, someone who loved him unconditionally.

Sean gently nudged the figure dozing in his arms. "Wake up, it's midnight. It's officially Christmas."

"Is it?" Elijah asked sleepily, raising his face up for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Seanie."


End file.
